Reborn
by InPerfectSilence
Summary: After being hit by a car and suffering from severe amnesia, I am taken by a strange purple haired swordsman. After that, I pretty much have to get my memories back, though some of them are not too pleasant... Kids, don't follow strangers into portals.
1. Prologue

**Soo… This is my first story. God, it was a pain to get up here. I apologize to anyone who saw the entire story I accidentally posted up last night. Whoops! I really need a more convenient way to upload this. I needed to make a **_**whole new word document**_** just to get this one chapter up. Do I have to make a new document for each chapter? I'll never get anything done! There must be an easier way…**

**Samus: Ask the reviewers.**

**Ah, yes. Ask the reviewers. Readers, do you know how to make my life easier? Please tell!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! And no, I don't own Nintendo or SSBB.**

It had been two whole weeks since the tragedy. All the brawlers, as they called themselves, were seated around a long table. Two of their number was missing. The angel had been away for a month now, helping his queen 'Palutena'. There was silence during and following their meal. It was only until a small human-sized angel-like creature fluttered (or more like stumbled) quite ungracefully through the window. A very startled looking fox jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"What the hell did you do that for? Startled the living... daylights out of me!"

"Sorry Fox, but it's an emergency."

A man with at least a dozen different guns strapped to him looked up from the grenade he was intently studying.

"What could be so important that you have to come back from angel land this early? Even Ike couldn't destroy a shadow in that short amount of time."

"You wanna bet, Snake?"

The angel banged his fist on the table.

"HEY! I was in angel land checking up on the recently deceased, and I saw... I saw her there in the rebirthing centre and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Snake looked closely at the angel.

"Tell us about this rebirth centre."

**So, what do you think? I think it will be EPIC. As always, leave reviews and don't forget, I probably won't update this if I can't find an easier way to upload the chapters!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: My life begins

**Here's another chapter of Reborn! I still have that problem of having to create a document for every chapter. I have done the calculations: If this goes on for much longer then I won't have enough room on my laptop for another story. Help!**

**Samus: That isn't such a bad thing…**

**Shut up! Anway, Something actually happens in this chapter! Not much, but still! (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Samus: SSBB is still owned by Nintendo, which she doesn't own either. Awesomesauce only owns Ashleigh.**

**...**

Hello. My name is Sam. This first month of my life has been absolutely hectic. That sounds weird, doesn't it? But one month ago I woke up on the side of the road, wondered in front of a car and was badly injured. Apparently. The next part is sort of fuzzy, but I know I got to hospital and was diagnosed with amnesia. Anything that happened before the accident I can't remember. More than that, it feels like it just... didn't exist. Weird, huh? Anyway, they sent me to some orphanage and enrolled me in some school. I didn't know if my name really was Sam, but I knew I was 16 and I didn't want to look like a jerk in front of the nurses so that's what my name is now. I hope the real Sam .A. didn't show up at some point; she would have to enrol again. Such is life. _Anyway_. It all started that day, exactly a week after the incident…

I walked down to a park area. Sighing, I picked my way through the long since abandoned play equipment. No-one was going to find me here! I sat on the swing and pondered a while in thought. My thoughts went back to what had happened that day at school.

_I walked through the school grounds. People were whispering. I knew what they were talking about. Just that morning, Ashleigh the Retard had just announced to the whole school that I was an orphan._

"_Hey, Samus is an orphan!" he had said. Everyone turned towards me but as I walked past they would turn away, pretending not to notice me. I kicked at a pebble, watching it as it skittered over the pavement. I couldn't go back to the orphanage. It was too embarrassing. So I walked down to the abandoned playground…_

_Why must he annoy the crap out of me? _And _I am SO going to kill that guy!_ battled for dominance in my head. I really hated Ashleigh. He made my life a living hell. So wrapt was I in thought, that I didn't notice the purple portal opening up behind me. A loud VWOORP! woke me from my daydreams, nearly making me fall off my seat. Faster than I thought possible, I whipped around, jumped off the swing and took a 'battle position'. I hoped my meagre karate skills would hold off an attacker. I waited, and waited, and waited... and then all of a sudden, a figure jumped out. A man. A really scary looking man. The kind of man that would make children stop and stare and adults look away, or call the police. He had purple hair, for crying out loud! He also wore a huge sword on his back. It definitely wasn't fake. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. He lifted his hand and gave a gasp of surprise and said,

"Sam! You're here after all! You've had us worried. What have you been up to these past few weeks? Right, I know, you're tired, so let's go back, huh?"

I didn't know what to say, so I stood there speechless. The strange man held out his hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

I finally found my voice again. "How did you know my name?"

The strange man looked at me strange. His mouth formed a small 'O' and he lowered his arms.

"You can't remember, can you?"

I managed to shake my head. I was so confused! The man stepped towards me.

"Come on then. We'll get your memory back somehow. You're going to have to meet the rest of the fighters!"

I accepted his offer. _After all, what have I got to lose?_ I thought. I obviously missed out on a lot of my education, i.e. the part that says 'Don't follow strangers with purple hair into strange portals', but I did it anyway. What awaited me on the other side was beyond my imagination. And my imagination was big.

...

As the strange swordsman and I walked through that portal, the world around us seemed to change. Actually, it did. All of a sudden, we were inside a huge hall sort of thing. Like in a castle. With a huge table in the middle and all the inhabitants of this place sitting around it. People (or things, anyway) weirder than weirdo swordsman, like little kids with lethal weapons, a man with a bazillion guns strapped on him somewhere, a puffball... and weirder. All looking at me. I gulped a little. I never was good with crowds. A puzzled looking kid who looked like he should be in grade 5 or something said

"Is this her?"

The swordsman nodded.

"All signs point to her."

The conversation continued on for quite some time, ending with something like:

"She lost her memory."

I was then introduced to the fighters, though I couldn't remember them all. I could only vaguely remember who they were; I was so out of it. I'm usually alert. Usually. I was then assigned a room with two pink (blerg) loving girls. Princesses, I think. Anyway, that night, I learned they talked A LOT. They kept interrogating me with questions like:

"Is your name really Samus?"

And:

"Do you like makeup?"

After the bombardment of questions, I yelled,

"SHUT UP! I don't know, OK? Just leave me alone!"

I went to bed, and the last thing I heard was,

"Definitely her."

...

The next morning I woke up from a sleepless night, (don't ask how you can wake up when you're already awake) and went down to have breakfast. It was absolutely massive! For some reason, I had lost my appetite. I pushed around the small amount of food in my bowl, listening to other conversations.

"Hey Ike, pass me the waffles, will you?"

Mr strange swordsman passed the waffles down to that blue thing. So his name was Ike. Interesting.

"Sonic, next time, get them yourself!" said Ike in his funny English accent. Now that blue thing had a name too. After everyone had finished, Ike got up, dragged me up too (to the laughter of some others too. I think someone said "Ikeus", but I'm not sure what it meant) and introduced me to everyone. I'd like to see you try cramming forty odd names in your head on the first day! There was the pokemon, for starters, Ike, Sonic the hedgehog, Peach and Zelda, princesses and my roommates, Ike's friend, Marth with the long blue hair and two kids called Ness and Lucas. I couldn't remember which was which though. There was a guy called Link who wore a green dress and a pillowcase on his head, a show-off who called himself 'Captain Falcon' (He tried to flirt with me at one point. But that's later on) and a BIG GAY king. Sorry, I had to put that in caps. He just dances so retardedly! I hope he doesn't see this. Anyway, I got bored and wondered off back to my room, locked the door and sat on my laptop. I decided to log into SSBM (Super Smash Bros Messenger). Turns out that other smashers were also on. I wouldn't ask if I was you. The chat went something like this:

:):):)has logged on. (That was me. I needed an anonymous name)

FTTSOL: so then i kicked his ass all the way to china

SOTOON has logged on

SOTOON: SOZ FOR THE CAPS! MY KEYS R STUCK! HI SONIC!

FTTSOL: ok. And hi.

:):):): what does that stand for?

FTTSOL: Faster Than The Speed Of Light

Pinky: My 2010 laptop is no good. I'm going to have to get a new one.

FTTSOL: random

PRINCEss: Sorry. Needed to go help Lucas out of the room without getting hurt.

Ragnell: S'OK. That kid is a wuss. What's with the retarded name?

PRINCEss: tell me about it. Peach happened and now I can't change my name

SOTOON: IKE CAN U HELP ME GET OUT OF CAPS? PLEASE?

Ragnell is away

SOTOON has logged off

FTTSOL: Check out this cool manga! About samus, i think

I tried clicking on the link but it wouldn't connect. Damn that slow internet connection! Angrily, I shut down the computer. I remembered how Ike had called me Samus and I wanted to learn as much about her as I could. _Oh well_ I thought, _just don't worry about it._ No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I knew these people. And that there was some sort of secret they were hiding from me.

...

**How did you like it? I must admit, that was the hardest chapter. I was going to make that into two separate chapters, but it was too small. I still think it's too small. Please, review! If you can help me with my dilemma or want to praise me (Hint hint) or give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, then do go on. Flames will be used to incinerate your favourite character! :)**

**Samus: Don't say that. I'll end up being burned many times over!**

**What are you trying to say… Oh, you can stop listening to us now. Or reading the words. Either way.**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: My first fight  and a chat

**Hi, guys! I'm still having that problem, but I'm working on it! Thanks to Diggs121 for being The Only Reviewer So Far. What a worthy title.**

**Samus: And because we don't own Nintendo or Brawl, we will start the story.**

**That logic is illogical, but whatever!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

I woke up when those princesses yelled in my ear.

"C'mon, you're gonna be late!"

I managed to mumble, "What for?"

I was pulled off my mattress and onto the floor.

"We're going to get your memories back!"

At this, I jumped (literally) 2 feet off the floor and got changed in (literally) 3 seconds. When I was ready, the princesses looked visibly surprised.

"Holy crap."

Anyway, we walked down the twisting corridors to the meeting hall. However, I bumped into that blonde kid _again_. I forgot to mention that he just kept getting in my way. There was something really familiar about this whole thing, though. Something like... the big sign up ahead that said BATTLE ARENA!

"Here you will be briefed by Ike," said Peach, "And hopefully it will all come back to you."

I was shoved into a chair in front of Ike. It felt like one of those TV shows where they ask celebrities about their personal life. Except I wasn't a celebrity, or anyone notable. I was just Sam. Ike began talking.

"This here is the battle arena. You will fight other smashers in here in what we call 'Brawls'. Remembering anything? Anyway, in here, you will find it much easier to survive a fall, but you aren't invincible," he said.

I gulped down my panic. How was I supposed to fight these people? They were all trained fighters!

"I'll lead you to your weapons. You should know which one to pick. You will be versing Ness and Olimar."

Ike lead me to the weapon chamber, as promised. The gleam of weapons nearly blinded me. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw two smallish people, waiting for me to choose._ Sheesh_, I thought, _Those guys don't even have weapons!_ I walked along the row upon row of WOMDs, past the swords, the bazookas, until something caught my eye. A small gun, about the size of a heavy duty pistol, lay there. I picked it up, weighed it in my hand and took it. It fit my grip snugly (If that's possible). When I was ready, I walked over to who I supposed was Olimar and Ness, ready to start the fight.

"Good luck!" said Ike as I was whisked away through a portal.

SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB

My stomach lurched as I whirled through space. It only lasted a few seconds though, because after that I ended up walking out of a futuristic door and onto a floating platform. It was a long way down to the bottom. I heard a voice.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Ness charged towards me, of all people. I jumped up and barely missed his head as he went underneath me. Exhilarated, I shot my pistol in his direction. It went wildly off course, hitting Olimar in the helmet. Angry, he threw one of his aliens at me, which I consequently dodged. Unfortunately, Ness happened to be standing right in the path of the flying red thing, and he flew off the stage. I looked over the edge, but couldn't see him. Just then a purple sparky thing flew past my face and back down, hitting Ness and rocketing him back up to the arena. I didn't realise until too late that he hit me with a fireball. I was blasted up in the air, falling on my feet. Amazing. I whipped out my gun and accidently made a whip come out of it that lashed the poor boy. Ness quickly got back on his feet and smashed me with his baseball bat. I ended up flying off the edge of the stage. Frantically trying to live, a reached out and grasped the very edge. Olimar was standing right where I was trying to grab at. Instead of pulling myself up, I found myself dragging him down. In a desperate attempt to survive, I pushed him further down and used him as a mid-air boost. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as I found myself still falling. I braced myself for impact. The impact never came. I opened my eyes which I didn't realise were closed and found myself in the battle arena hall. I was aggravated to see a little boy in green snicker at my loss. However, Ike and his friend with long blue hair (?) and a tiara (?) and a sword at his side, smiled, or at least smirked, and said,

"Nice try, Samus. You obviously haven't entirely got your memory back."

It took a few moments for that to sink in, then I said, of all things,

"You saw that?"

I was answered with laughs.

SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB

I trudged down to my room, slamming the door in Peach's face, and locking it double. I went on my laptop that I only just realised wasn't mine, and decided to check out some peoples facebook accounts. I scrolled through Ike's, and kept clicking the friends that I knew from the manor. Eventually, I came up with something extremely weird. The person's name was Samus Aran. But that wasn't what was upsetting me. It was the picture. The person was in her early twenties, but there was no mistaking it. That person looked like an exact replica of me. Even the blonde hair, the blue eyes. The background was the very room I was in. Except there was a suit of futuristic armour behind her. The last comment on her wall was by someone named Master Hand. It said:

-Hey Samus, I think I found Ridley's track. Come to my office and I'll show you my ideas.-

Ridley. That name rang a bell, but I didn't know who it was. It was almost like a dream I had. After reading the rest of the comments and my personal information, I decided to go ask Ike. He seemed to know more about me than I did.

"You found out, huh?"

Ike looked down at me, but he didn't have to look down that far since I was nearly as tall as him.

"Only a little bit." I replied

"Here, I'll give you a bit of background on yourself. We don't know much, so when Master Hand gets back we can ask him.

"You weren't born on Earth. All I know is that Ridley did something horrible to you, and then you were raised by some alien things. You became a bounty hunter, like you know, and chased the space pirates across the universe."

I stared blankly at him.

"How do you know I'm her?"

Ike chuckled.

"Any sane person would have run back home screaming by now."

I lunged at Ike and tackled him to the ground, much to the amusement of the small crowd of onlookers. The little fat guy in red openly laughed and said, in his Italian accent,

"Oh, Ike, that is rich! Wait till Falcon hears about this!"

Ike stood up as if nothing happened. "This never happened, Mario," he said, "Or you die."

Ike then tried to prod my memory to work by asking me questions, like:

"Which hand do you write with?"

"Do you have hay fever?" and:

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" at which I gave him the 'what do you think?' glare. When he shrugged and said, "Maybe me?" I slammed his head into his chair. I must say, I was surprised at my own strength.

SSBBSSBBSSBBSSBB

Later on, the pink puffball called Kirby showed me to the biography room. Here, all the smasher's biographies went. I searched through the entire library to find mine hidden at the back. I opened the page

SAMUS ARAN

DATE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN

FAMILY

PARENTS: VIRGINIA AND RODNEY ARAN

SIBLINGS: N/A

SAMJUS WAS BORN ON A DISTANT PLANET OF—

The rest of the page was ripped out. It was like someone didn't want me finding out about myself. In anger, I tore the rest of the sheet up and threw it in the conveniently place trash can. Kirby looked horrified.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled. "That is the only copy we had!"

I shrugged. "There was nothing on it. Someone doesn't want me to know my past."

We stood there for a while, Kirby and I, until Kirby said, "I'm hungry."

Caught off guard by this totally off-topic remark, I nearly didn't follow him down the stairs to the dining room.

...

**This chapter may seem a little rushed and lacking action, but I tried. I just can't do fight scenes. If you have any suggestions then please tell!:P**

**See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: A foreshadowing dream

**Hey! Awesomesauce here! Ready for a new chapter of Reborn? (I'm never going to finish this...)**

**To Klaus, the anon. reviewer. Yes, I know Ike has blue hair, but when I wrote this I thought it was purple. It does look kinda purplish...**

**Glad you liked it so far. Yeah, I know it might not be progressing very fast, but at least I can update it regularly over the hols. I have to get this finished before school starts and my life is swallowed up!**

**Samus: Here's the story. I begin to be tortured. And we don't own Nintendo or Bra****wl.**

**BTW, Happy Easter everyone!**

**...**

_I looked around the bleak and empty room. I moved forwards, one, two, three steps. There was a sound to my right. Fearing what I might find there, I didn't turn around fast enough to see the great purple shape drop down on me. The last thing I heard was a boy scream out my name._

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

Pause.

"Samus!"

I woke up with a jolt, hitting my head on the bunk above me while doing so. A small boy with blond hair was standing there, a worried look on his face. I said to him,

"What is it, uh...?"

"Lucas." he said helpfully.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Lucas looked at me with innocent eyes.

"You should come down and watch the battle. It's between Falcon and Falco."

I had no idea who these guys were, so I decided to go and check it out.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO" said the voice from nowhere. The blue bird that could stand, who I supposed was Falco, jumped in the air. The other guy countered this and punched the bird off of the arena. Falcon (for it was indeed him) flexed his muscle and said, "Show me yo moves!"

I had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched so I unstuck my eyes from the brawl and turn to see gunman staring at me. It was so uncomfortable that I dropped my confident gaze and looked at the floor.

He said, in a raspy sort of voice,

"See? You find yourself so attracted to me that you are speechless."

Indeed I was speechless, but for the wrong reasons. I refrained from sending him flying and stormed away. Wrong response. He just kept following me.

"The names Snake. Solid Snake."

I inwardly laughed.

"Are you trying to be James Bond? You're failing miserably," I said, "Go away and stop being such a pervert."

He raised his eyes to my face, and then slunk away. I don't even want to think about what he was looking at. But I _was_ thinking, and for the second time, thinking made me not notice where I was going. I bumped into a little kid with angel wings. _Hey, this isn't Halloween, kid,_ I thought, then I realised those were real wings. Startled, he said, "You're back already?"

I could manage no more than a stunned mullet look on my face. This kid was creeping me out. Before he could say something else, I walked, very quickly, back to my room and shut the door. Booting up the laptop, I began to feel a bit of Déjà Vu. Surely this incident had happened before? Anyway, I went on SSBM (again) and found that 17 people were online at that moment. I wondered how they managed to be on at the same time as me all the time. Perhaps they carried around IPhones and were always online. My next conversation went a little like this: (and twist, and twist)

has logged in

Ragnell: HEY! How ya doin?

: good, i guess. How come i can't look at the metroid manga link that sonic put up b4?

FTTSOL: who is this anyway

PRINCEss: I'm back! Did you miss me?

Ragnell: hell no! Marth, I know you use girls shampoo everyday, I also know that you are gay

PRINCEss: You are a poet and you don't know it, Ike

Angelus: hey guys im anything happen while i was gone?

FTTSOL: Hey pit samus came back but she dusnt no anything and we r tryin 2 get her memory back

Angelus: ha

SOTOON: i'm out of caps now. I'll get link for u, sonic

Trianglepower has logged on

Trianglepower: HEY guys, Im in the house! Toon told me to come so I did

DINOSAuradinosaur: im so glad i can talk! This is the only way to express my feelings of emoness YOSHI

Pinky has logged on.

Pinky: I got a 2013 laptop on preorder! Jigglypuff in the house!

HIIII: my pink nemesis...

Pinky: Kirby my friend!

HIIII is away due to anger problems.

I then found out that there was Sonic, Ike, Marth (his friend [I thought he was gay]), Pit, the angel, Toony, Link, the holder of the triforce of power (three triangles), a pink pokemon called Jigglypuff, a green dinosaur called Yoshi and a puffball named Kirby.

Ragnell: who is smiley face?

-Pause-

FTTSOL: yea who is it

has changed names to Samus

-Pause-

Trianglepower: seriously? You were listening that hole time?

Samus: whole, not hole

-Pause-

Ragnell: Marth likes you

PRINCEss: You said that I was gay! That means I'm attracted to guys!

Ragnell: You admit it, homo

FTTSOL: lol

Samus has logged off.

...

**Sorry for the short chappie! I couldn't connect it to the rest of the story, or it wouldn't make sense.**

**See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: My first win and a real plot

**Hooray! Two chapters in 24 hours! Wow!**

**Thanks again to those reviewers! Keep reading! We are over the 100 limit! We don't own Nintendo!**

**Wait that isn't a good thing...**

**...**

_I look around. All that I can see is a bleak, desolate wasteland. Somehow I know this place. As I walk through the abandoned ruins, a voice cries out,_

"_Why weren't you there?"_

_I turn, but see no one around. The voice speaks again, saying,_

"_We needed you, and you weren't there. Where were you Samus? Afraid? You don't even deserve to be here."_

_A huge bipedal dragon spreads out its purple wings and roars in my face. I can see death approaching..._

I woke up, sweating. This was the second nightmare I had had that week. Familiar, yet at the same time, not. I couldn't go back to sleep, I knew, but it was too early to wake up. I lay there, thinking. What did these dreams mean? Did they connect to my unknown past? I hoped not. Sliding out of bed as quietly as possible, I went over to 'my' laptop, booting it up and loading up Google. Typing in my name, I scrolled down the list to Wikipedia. It said:

_This site is blocked due to inappropriate content. Don't bother contacting your administrator because we can do nothing at all._

Damn. Either someone was stalking me, or someone really didn't want me to find out about my past. I closed down my laptop and just in time too, because Peach woke up and saw me sitting there.

"Have you heard?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. Peach explained,

"You are having a match against me, Lucas and Zelda today! Right now in fact!" I resisted the urge to groan, and instead groggily made my way to breakfast, wolfing down some muesli and changing into my battle suit. Before I could grab my gun, however, Ike stopped me, saying, "Hey, you're actually using your armour today." While passing me an orange suit. I almost gasped. I could have sworn that that was the armour from my picture. The one on Facebook, I mean. An exact replica, from the spherical shoulder pads to the giant chest plate to the spiky knee guards. In fact, it _was_ the same. Ike noticed my surprise.

"Has it all come back now?" asked Ike. "You remember your past?"

I shook my head. "I just saw that same suit on facebook."

Ike looked crestfallen. "Oh well. Just get in the ring and fight."

...

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO"

Peach leapt at me, brandishing a large metal pan. _Where the hell did that come from? _I thought as it hit me. Literally. I was sent flying, on collision course with the blond kid called Lucas. It never occurred to me that I was somehow blown nearly all the way to the other side of that lava-filled cavern, even in my armour. Lucas yelled in fright.

"Ahhh!"

I somehow managed to twist in mid-air and land next to him. He was cowering. I waited for a bit, expecting him to do something, but he didn't. Sighing, I hit him with my arm cannon.

"Don't you have any moral code at all?" Peach exclaimed in question. (?)

"If I did, it must have been lost when I got hit by that car."

The battle stopped for a moment. Peach finally pulled her jaw off the ground.

"CAR?"

I shrugged. "They found me on the side of the road. I was lucky."

Peach looked like she was going to say something, but she was pushed off by a spray of lava. It was actually pretty funny, in a very sadistic way. I heard her scream as she fell. I had actually beaten someone! My victory was short-lived, however, as another lava stream came up and hit me over. I found myself tossed around like a can, before landing on the platform. Above the platform and falling down.

"What…?"

Lucas was there already, with a fireball that didn't even dent my armour. I laughed. Just then, a blue screen appeared on the visor. It said: Missile online. Experimentally, I tried to shoot a missile in Lucas' direction. Instead, a small, weak, blue beam shot out and knocked him off the stage. A voice called:

"Lucas, DEFEATED."

"That wasn't even a powerful attack!" I said as I felt a presence behind me. I did the only thing I felt I could do. I _back flipped_ over Peach's head, _over it_, and kicked her in the back. She squealed like a girl as she fell off too.

"Peach, DEFEATED."

Then there was only Zelda left. Damn! I forgot about Zelda! I frantically searched the platform for her, to no avail. All of a sudden, something kicked me in the back and I stumbled forward.

"Zelda…" I growled, and turned around, but she wasn't there. Instead, some sort of ninja guy was flicking a chain-whip.

"Wha-" I managed to spit out before he whipped me.

"Who-" I managed to say before I hit the floor. I jumped back up and smashed my gun into his face. He went flying. When he hit the ground, light started forming around her, and then she turned into Zelda!

"What the…" I muttered under my breath. However, I had no time to waste as a huge wave of lava swept up the back of the cave. I dived into a conveniently placed shelter that appeared out of nowhere just as the door closed.

Zelda banged on the metal, but was too late: the wave of lava came and swept her away. What a sadistic person I am if I enjoyed that.

Then there was the getting-oh-so-familiar sensation of being warped back to the mansion.

...

"You won! You won!"

"Your first game."

"Well done."

"Awesome job!"

These were the comments that fell upon my ears as I exited the weapon room. Not trying to be Shakespeare or anything.

"Samus, I finally caught up with you!" It was the angel boy from earlier.

"What?" However, our conversation was cut shorter than it could have been when someone said something:

"Everyone, Master Hand is back!"

Whoever said this caused a massive uproar. The entire crowd started moving towards their respective dorms, so I decided, wisely, that I should too. On the downside, I was stuck with the two princesses. Again.

"That's you're first win, right?" I decided to nod my head. "You were great."

Zelda chipped in. "How did you get blasted all that way with one kick?"

Peach shrugged her puffy shoulders. "Maybe the settings were changed?"

I was bursting to ask one question. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Who the hell is master hand?"

The two princesses looked at one another. Zelda gave a big sigh.

"Master Hand is… a bit like a deity. He takes the form of a giant hand here, but he can travel between worlds and he is a different form there…"

If it weren't for the fact that I was in a mansion full of idiots, I would have been scared right then and there.

"Let's see this Master Hand."

Peach told me he was better in the mornings. Go figure. So I went to bed. I heard the two princesses up all night, talking. I had to strain to hear them, but I could all the same.

"Should we?"

"How should I know?"

"Master hand… knows everything!"

"… Lucas! Go back to bed!"

And everything became quiet. Unsettled, I tried to sleep, and failed miserably.

...

**Yay for chapter 4! Or 5 if you look at it from a different perspective...**

**Now, I know your thinking: Wow, Awesomsauce is getting lazier and lazier... Well, guess what? Next chapter is exciting! Explorations and revelations and... congregations... and... celebrations...**

**OK, don't worry. I'm no poet. Not like Ike! ;P**

**See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: A deity, and a plan

**Ooh, how creepy. A purple monster, a giant hand, and no real plot development.**

**I take that back, there is a plot. Just a small one…**

**Anyhow, enjoy the story, which is the only thing I own!**

…**..**

_I walk through a metal corridor. My heart thumps in time with my pace. I peer around the corner, and see a giant purple dragon there. He is holding two figures, and even though I can't make out who they are, I know they are important. I shout to try and distract his attention, but it is no use. The dragon leans forward, jaws open, full of bloodstained teeth, wrapping its jaw around its victim…_

I woke in a cold sweat, again. This time, Zelda was awake too. I knew that she knew, and I suspected that she knew that I knew that she knew.

"I'm fine, really"

Zelda looked at me quizzically. "You don't seem like it. This is the third time in a row that you've been talking in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"Oh, you know," said Zelda vaguely. "Things like: 'No!' and 'Don't do it!'."

I turned away, embarrassed. The Great Samus, mumbling in her sleep like a child? Sure, I was a lot younger than she was, but I was still 16!

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Zelda. Instantly, my mind was racing. I almost told her, but something held me back. I didn't want her to find out! Another part of my brain was saying that I should tell her and relieve the stress.

"Samus, are you OK?"

I shook my head. "No, of course I'm not. I've been having these dreams…"

"Go on."

"And… well, every dream has this foreboding sort of feeling, like history repeating itself… and there's always a big purple monster that ends up eating someone." I spread my arms wide to replicate this.

"What did this monster look like?"

A wave of images rushed into my head. They all contained gruesome images of bloodstained teeth, red, burning eyes and hideous scaly wings.

"Horrifying."

Zelda studied me closely. "I think the old Samus may have had the same problem, for a while."

"Yeah." I thought for a moment. "Hey Zelda?"

"Mmm?"

"What's with the whole 'Samus' thing? Am I like a substitute or something?"

Zelda looked almost sad. "No," she finally said, "You _are_ her. You're her spirit reborn."

That was the real day my life turned upside down. Not because I was taken from my home on Earth, or because I was forced to fight people, but because I was the reborn version of some lady who presumably died. The way my brain works…

"What happened, might I ask?" I ventured, though I guessed what the answer might be. I was right.

"We… don't really like to talk about it."

"Thought as much."

"But you really should know."

I got really excited. I was going to find out some hidden past of some person that was apparently me.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't there when it happened."

I just about hit my face with my palm.

"However, I know the kids were there…"

I jumped up fast and said, "Where are they? I'll go see them!" and rushed out the door without an answer. Almost immediately, I bumped into a blonde haired kid that I'd seen earlier.

"Het, Lucas, do you know what happened to Samus? The other one, I mean."

Lucas trembled. His eyes widened. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I almost expected him to run away. It still surprised me when he did. It must have been quite terrible. It wasn't long before found another kid. He was dressed in green and looked like Link. His name was Toon Link. Because he was a toon Link. The imaginative names they have at this manor…

"Hey, Samus. Are you going to ask me about how you died?"

I almost said yes, but then I realised that he had known my intentions before I said anything.

"How did you… never mind. Yeah, I really need to know."

Toony (That's what we all call him) looked at me with a smile that seemed to say 'you don't want to know'. "She was killed. Brutally." Toony began to tell his story.

"We were all inside the factory. It wasn't meant to happen, but I think Master Hand must have been a bit anxious. But no-one expected anything like this. We had to use a virus to get in. So us kids went in one direction, towards the room of the incident. We didn't know it at the time, of course. When we got there, Samus, the kings and Mario and Luigi were already there. They were behind a glass window so they couldn't help. We couldn't help either, because she was up against the biggest, scariest monster you've ever seen. She was winning, but when the others started to arrive, the monster said something. About them, I think. She had no choice but to let them be safe, but it put her in a bad position, and then he tortured her for a while, before finally killing her…" Toony's eyes glazed over. "But we didn't see it, of course. We just know that she died, and when a smasher dies Master Hand makes them go to Angel Land, body and all. That was the first time it had happened, but. Then she was Reborn… and now she's talking to me, of all people. Me!" Toony was proud. To be talking to me? What a weirdo.

"O.K, see you." I walked off. I had a strange feeling. I could almost feel the claws of the monster around my neck, the hot breath, the teeth ripping through my armour…

My armour! I realised I had left it at the arena. For some reason, I didn't feel safe without it. Must have been the old Samus' instincts. I headed in that direction when I caught Marth, walking the opposite direction. We literally bumped into each other.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Master Hand is that way."

"Right! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. _Close one!_

"Here, come with me." He motioned for me to follow. "I'll show you where to go."

He did as promised, and soon I was in a gigantic office with a huge table in the middle. One of those business tables. There were only three chairs left, and I had to sit next to Marth. Either that or I sat next to the BIG GAY King, which is very awkward if you've only just met him.

The final seat was taken by a huge, disembodied Hand, as Zelda said, who floated around and managed to speak with no mouth. Marth pointed out that he had telepathy as well, so that may explain it, but he _can _talk out loud. The logic in this manor is illogical.

"So, smashers," Master Hand began.

"No, we're brawlers!" Someone said.

"Smashers!" Said another one.

"Brawlers!"

"Smashers!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Master Hand above the noise. "We have this argument every time. We are _Smasher_s in general, _Brawlers_ for this tournament, and no more arguing!"

There was silence.

"Good. Alright, as I was saying, we have just had a conference with the other dimension masters, and that accident was entirely the computers fault, OK? It was just a virus."

I had a feeling that he was talking about my death. Somehow, I just knew.

"On other news, it would seem that we have a new smasher joining us today."

No-one dared to speak. It was the evil king, Ganondorf, who said something.

"Sir, that is Samus."

Master looked surprised somehow, and blinked his eyes that didn't exist.

"Ah, I see… So she was reborn after all."

Pit spoke up. "I told you, sir. However, she cannot remember anything about her past life, as is common for those reborn on Earth."

Master hand looked serious. (I'm going to stop wondering how he does that) "I see. Have you tried anything to bring back her memory?"

"Yeah, we tried asking questions, reading her biography, which is now in the trash can," Ike glared at me accusingly.

"What? There was nothing there!" Everyone looked at me. "It was ripped out."

Ike continued talking, "We even tried the whole 'scare her into remembering' thing, but nothing worked!"

"Did you try going to her home planet?" There was a stunned, awkward, OMG sort of silence.

"Where is it?"

"Where do you think? If she really is Samus, she'll know."

I was eventually assigned someone to go with. So I wouldn't be alone, apparently. Unfortunately, we couldn't decide who would go. I excused myself from the table to be alone for a while. I walked out the manor and into a garden nearby. Laying down on the bench, I drifted into thought. Toony said a monster killed me. I kept dreaming of a monster. Perhaps it was one and the same…

Then I realised that someone was standing above me. I sat up quickly and looked up at who the figure was. It was Snake.

"What are you doing here?"

Snake cocked an eyebrow. "I've come to tell you who your buddy is."

"Who is it?" I glared at him. I definitely didn't want Snake going with me. The pervert.

"Marth has decided he'd better go with you. I think Zelda's sort of going too."

I sighed. I was lucky enough not to get Snake, and Marth had this vibe about him that made him seem like royalty. A leader, I thought. And Zelda, even though she was annoying, was the only person I felt I could turn to when I was upset. Did that sound cheesy? Sorry. I just felt the need to do that. So, let's skip to the exciting part because the rest is boring sleeping, eating and avoiding Snake. Let us skip to the day of destiny. (The next day)

To be continued…

…

**Well, that was fun! I'm sorry if that was too short for you, but a word count shows… 1615 words!**

**OH NOES! I didn't use any page breakers! XD**

**Promise, next chapter is as long as two, and it has some real plot development!**

**See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: My home planet

**Hoo hooo! I rock! Imma keep rollin' out these chapters!  
>Samus: You already wrote them before…<strong>

**Hey, don't let our secrets out!**

**BTW, I figured out that I can delete the chapters, and it stays on the site! How superspecialawesome!**

**Enjoy!**

…

It was the morning that my life changed. The sun was shining bright and the mansion seemed happy for the first time. Master Hand had just showed me the way to my ship. Pretty epic, huh? It wasn't too big, but it was large enough to fit anything you needed._ I_ needed. _You're_ not going to use _my_ ship. The front of it looks like my helmet. Speaking of helmets, I put my armour back on and boarded the ship. I was sort of surprised to see that Zelda and Marth were already on the ship. I was also surprised by the fact that Peach was standing near the cockpit, waving at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"She felt… compelled." Marth explained

"You know what she's like." Zelda added.

"Hi!" squealed a hyper Peach.

I tried to shut her out of my mind. "O.K. Let's go."

And go we did. The ship lifted off the floor, quite magnificently, if I might say so myself. What I didn't realise was that Lucas had somehow snuck onto my ship and couldn't get off. I never did hear Ness yelling at me to stop, either. I swear.

…

I sat at the control panel, instinctively knowing to press the big green button with 'Takeoff' written on it to go up, and the button with 'do not press' to go forward. Dunno why, but it's just like that. So I heard this whimpering from the cargo hold and asked Peach to see what it was so I could have peace and quiet. I looked out the front window. The sky was black and the stars seemed so close I could touch them, yet at the same time they were so far away that they weren't even moving, even though we were going faster than the speed of sound. I heard Peach walking up behind me and turned around. The ship was going autopilot anyway, so it was safe. Lucas was standing there, his collar being held by Peach. He whimpered and said softly, "Please don't hurt me."

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to throw him out the window for being such a douche bag, but the other half wanted to comfort him. In the end I simply told him to stay quiet. And stay quiet he did. In fact, he is not going to talk throughout this entire chapter because I can't be bothered writing what he _does_ say. Marth checked a little map that he had stuck in his belt.

"This is a star map." He said as we raised an eyebrow. "We are here," He pointed to a random dot in the centre. "Inside the dimension that is this circle around it. The only way out is through teleportation. I don't know much about space travel, but this ship should have hyperspace or something…" We all searched high and low for a hyperspace button or lever, to no avail. I did, however, find a little lever near the main steering buttons. It said hyper drive panel. "Is this it?"

Marth looked over at me, then back at the map. "Yeah, I think so. Put it to the max."

I did so. The stars seemed to move super fast, and a strange pulling sensation came over me. Then it was over, and outside the window I could see stars, pinpricks of tiny light, huge coloured clouds, streaks of light…

"OK, now according to this…" Marth ruffled the map and looked on the back. "There are no more instructions!" Peach snatched the map from Marth and frantically tried to find the instructions. "We're doomed!" cried Marth as he slumped in his chair. Meanwhile, I was checking out some of the controls. There was this one process that seemed like motor memory that I knew off by heart. I pressed the buttons in the right order and a holographic screen popped up in front of the windshield thing. Zelda gaspclaimed. (I made that word up just now) "What in Hyrule is that?"

"That," I said, somehow remembering, "Is a holographic star map."

The others looked at me sceptically. I shrugged and motioned towards the screen. "Where to?"

It was Zelda who shrugged this time. "It's _your_ home planet."

I thought deeply for a minute. Maybe the first flight of this ship? Yeah, the place where the ship first took off would most likely be my home planet. I typed in 'Flight Record' on the keyboard. A list came up on the screen showing how many times the ship had taken off and landed. I scrolled to the first one. I pressed enter.

"Auto pilot activated. Initiating travel sequence." Said a speaker to the side and the ship thrust forward again. Marth asked, "What did you do?"

I tapped my head. "It's called using your brain. I'm going back to the first place this ship took off. It should be my home planet!"

Peach looked delighted. "So we aren't going to die after all!"

"Good thinking there," said Zelda, "Nice to see you can still steer the ship."

I only just noticed that. "Well, stuff happens, you know?"

…

One boring and uneventful ride later…

…

"Hey, do you think we're there yet?"

I snapped, and slowly, slowly turned around.

"IF WE WERE THERE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, WOULD WE!" I practically screamed at Peach. She sunk down into her chair and mumbled an apology. Then, Marth pointed to the screen.

"Look, I think we might be!"

And so we were.

"Target reached. Preparing automatic landing sequence." Within the next 15 minutes, we landed. Not the most pleasant landing, but it would have to do. Together we stepped out of the ship and into the tangled undergrowth that was my home planet.

…..

I looked around at the jungle of a planet we had landed on.

"Looks like it's uninhabited. Let's go back," said Peach, and nearly did, before I grabbed her collar.

"_Was_ uninhabited. It looks more like there hasn't been anyone to cut it for years." A feeling of dread crept into my heart. "Which means…"

Marth put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's explore this place, whatever it's called."

As the others started to walk away, I whispered to myself,

"Zebes."

…

We hacked our way through the jungle, with Marth's help. My power suit could have done it, but Marth insisted. I spotted a door over to the left, so we investigated. Inside were a couple of little bugs, which I easily dispatched of with my gun. Then, we came across the Wall. I have capitalised that because it is not the wall, but the Wall. On the Wall here were these symbols carved into it, like some strange language. None of the others could decipher it, but it looked familiar somehow. Lucas began to say something to me, but was stopped short by Peach. I traced my finger around the hieroglyphs. I could almost read them…

Then it hit me. I remembered seeing this wall all the time, though I couldn't remember when.

"For she who is descended from men, and brought unto us," I said out loud. "Know yourself, and your true power. Restore peace to our universe."

Something clicked in my head. I could remember… No, not really. I could feel it there, but it just wouldn't come any closer. Something about my past…

"So… are we going to stand here reminiscing about a Wall or are we going to go somewhere?" Marth cocked his head. "And we'll let Samus lead the way."

I thought about it for a minute. I was on a deserted planet in the middle of nowhere, which was inhabited with unfriendly creatures, to say the least. I was stuck with two princesses, a prince who might as well be a princess and a little kid who couldn't even lift up a quarter of his weight. Not the best situation to be in. However, I didn't feel as afraid as I should have been. I was… curious.

"Let's go up this way," I said, pointing up the hallway. "This is inside some sort of building, so it's usually the best place to explore."

The rest of them nodded, and we set off down the corridor.

The corridor eventually opened off into a large chamber. It was dark, and a strange buzzing sound was emitting from the walls.

"What is this place?" Whispered Peach hoarsely.

"I don't know," I replied. "But we're about to find out."

I heard Lucas whimpering and told him to stay behind, but he got scared of being by himself and decided to follow us. As soon as we had reached the centre, the walls burst forwards. Actually, in hindsight, the hornets were bursting out of the wall, but at the time, it felt like the cavern would collapse on us.

"Watch out!" I yelled above the noise.

"Nice advice!" Yelled Marth back.

However, the hornets didn't attack us, or notice us in the slightest. Instead, they headed towards the exit and outside.

"That's a relief," Sighed Peach. "There was no danger here at all!"

I wasn't fooled. I don't think Marth was either.

"You know those movies," I started, "Where the heroes come into a big room, and then all the enemies run away?" Marth got where I was going.

"It usually means something bigger is coming."

I let that sink in for a moment, before we all started screaming and following the hornets lead, running out of the cavern…

Just as a roar shook the whole cavern, causing it to collapse right where we were standing just s moment before.

"Phew."

Lucas was trembling, but nobody really noticed. Zelda pointed out that the creature would have also been crushed, so we went on our merry way exploring the rest of the uneventful cavern, unaware that the creature had actually survived.

…..

We finished our fruitless exploration of the cavern. In a record two hours.

"Well, that was a fruitless exploration done in two hours." Stated Zelda.

"Indeed." I agreed. However, our time wasn't wasted, as we found an ancient ruin on the other side of the cavern. The stone was crumbling and the engravings were weathered away, but it was quite obviously a temple of some sort. We stepped through the abandoned archway, and into the ruin beyond. Nothing was growing, save for the thorns and undergrowth. A small gap in the roof let a little light in. It was at this time that I noticed a reticule on my visor. There was a little square saying, 'SCAN'. I tapped the side of my helmet instinctively, and my visor changed. Looking around, I could see Marth, Peach, Zelda and Lucas, but I also noticed something glowing over in the corner of the courtyard. Upon investigation, I realised it was a little switch. I pulled it, just out of curiosity, and a large, metal door opened on the other side of the room.

"Let's go check that out." I suggested, and so we did.

Something amazing was on the other side…

…..

**Ohh, cliffhanger! :)**

**Don't worry, I won't leave ya hanging!**

**Coz cliffhangers like that are the worst kind! XD**

**See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: My home planet explored

**Hey hey hey, AwesomeSauce here! Duh! Y'all excited for the royal wedding? Sorry, but I'm not watching it. I'll be here writing stories for the rest of ya! You better appreciate it!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while... I had to write it and it took a while...**

**Anyway, this part has a bit of lackluster fighting and some important clues...**

**Samus: (Covers her mouth) Shhh! Spoilers!**

**Yes...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**...**

Marth, Zelda, Peach, Lucas and I walked through the door. We had to shield our eyes from the light that all of a sudden flooded the room. When it was safe to open my eyes, I gasped. The room was carved with a gleaming stone that reflected the light most beautifully. Upon the furthest wall there were more carvings. A room branched off to the right and to the left was a great statue.

"Whoa…" I breathed.

"Yeah…" Agreed Marth. "If this is your home planet… then I'm impressed."

Peach whispered, "Pretty sweet."

I walked up to the furthest wall, to look at the carvings. It seemed like a timeline or something. On the far left, There was a ball, what I assumed was the planet we were on. Going along, there came some bipedal birds, some spaceships, then the birds' wings began to grow smaller and smaller. Eventually, little beams of light seemed to attach this planet to all the other planets. There were pictures depicting the birds trading and interacting. Then, they left, and the beams disappeared. The birds were shown moving out of their ships. I swore I saw a little girl with them. Then, words started to be more prevalent than the pictures. I couldn't quite distinguish what they said… but there was a picture of a council of birds, a great computer and a suit of armour. The birds made little brain-squid-looking things. There was one word of the subtitle that I could remember. Metroids. For some reason, that word stirred me.

I looked for more, but the only other thing on the wall after this was some sort of log. I studied it hard for a moment, racking my brain for a memory or two… but got none. It was like the door was locked and I had lost the key.

I explained what the story meant to the other guys, and they smiled.

"Looks like the old Samus is coming back after all." Said Zelda.

I ignored her comment and continued to scour the room. Other than the occasional scrub and the statue, there was nothing else of interest. Just for the hell of it, I went over to the big statue. It looked a lot like the birds in the carvings…

As I got closer to it, however, it began to hum.

"Oh…" I started.

The statue then began to animate, straightening itself up and moving towards us.

"Crap." I finished.

"That's a bad word!" Cried Lucas.

"I think," Said Marth, in a surprisingly calm way. "That it is appropriate at this time."

Peach was already at the door as we spoke. "It's locked shut!"

"Try the other door!" Yelled Zelda as we dodged to avoid a laser beam from the statue.

"That one's shut too!" I yelled back at her. The statue moved closer to us. "We are just gonna have to beat this thing."

Zelda nodded. I turned to Marth and Peach. They nodded too. Lucas put his hand in front of him in a battle-ready pose.

We ran over to a pile of rocks and ducked behind it to formulate a plan.

"Okay, since Peach probably doesn't want to get dirty, you can watch our backs. Keep on the lookout for a weak spot we missed. Lucas, Zelda, you two can try and slow it down. Get a weak spot, and attack it. Samus and I will attack when it's weak. Any questions?" Asked Marth, before a laser blasted away our cover. I followed Marth to another corner of the room as Lucas and Zelda rushed up to attack it. Peach skipped away, in plain sight of the statue.

"Marth," I asked him. "Is this a good idea? Lucas and Zelda fighting it on their own? I would have thought that we would be out there too."

Marth sighed. "I can't think straight while I'm fighting giant robot statues."

I shook my head. "I can go out there!"

"No. We strike and take over when Zelda and Lucas get tired. That way-"

"That's hardly fair!" I scowled. "I need to go out there!" I took a step forward but Marth held me back.

"Wait till they find a weak spot."

I boiled with rage as memories started to push their way to the surface. "There IS no weak spot!" I screamed hysterically. Marth paled.

"Well, we'll have to go out there then, won't we?"

I silently celebrated my victory as I ran towards the statue.

"Take this, you possessed statue thing!" I said as I shot it multiple times with my cannon. Marth followed suit and began slashing at its feet with his blade. It made a screeching noise, but did not halt its attack. Zelda puffed, exhaustion setting in.

"Peach, come take my place!" She commanded. Peach did as asked, proceeding to whack the statue with a frying pan. Meanwhile, I tried to get my missiles online. I noticed some switches inside the cannon, within reach of my right hands' fingers. Of course, I switched them to see what would happen.

_Missiles selected_ Was the message that appeared in front of my eyes. Excellent. I pulled the trigger, and fired away.

The statue shuddered as I hit it with missile after missile. I didn't stop until I had run out.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath. The statue stomped closer, dripping a white fluid where we had damaged it. I scrambled away, trying to get a grip and change back to normal beam. Peach cried out as a foot struck her square in the chest. Zelda came to drag her away and heal her.

I quickly changed back to my normal beam, but didn't notice that I had changed it to _Super _missiles instead of _charge _beam. How did I not notice that? It's friggin written right in front of my nose, dammit! Anyway, so I went to shoot the statue, and instead of a weak, blue beam, a big, super missile shot out. On contact it exploded like a nuke, almost blowing us all away in the process. Once the dust cleared, the statue was on the floor, downed.

"YES!" I fist pumped. "We did it!"

Marth gave Lucas a high-five. I suddenly remembered about Peach, and rushed over to her. She jumped up, good as new, and looked around a bit.

"Yay! It died!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow, but no-one noticed because my visor was in the way.

"Look! The doors opened!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Marth strode through the doorway on the right. We all followed.

….

The door turned out to open up into a huge courtyard. Little light bugs flittered around. The weeds grew where tiles once were. A great crack in the roof gave us a clear view of our surroundings. Upon further inspection, a wall-high canister stood at the back of the room, and a mechanical arm was attached to the roof. Actually, there was a camera on the arm, but it looked to be broken for at least several years. We wandered through the thick weeds, water that had pooled in the crevices through the ages. I swallowed down my fear, and kept on walking. I heard Peach occasionally shriek when her shoes got wet, or bugs got in her hair, or something of the like. I also heard Zelda trying hard to make her shut up. I shrugged them off and focused on searching the room. I found nothing until I got to the giant canister. It was clear, but there was nothing but wires and tubes in it.

"What do you think this was for?" Asked Zelda in a whisper. I didn't answer, as I was somehow stirred by this… thing. Wait, was it time for a flash back?

_Flashback_

…

No, obviously not. I still couldn't remember much.

"Hello? Earth to Samus? Is anyone home?" Peach waved her hand in front of my face. I started.

"Yes, yes. Let's keep moving. I keep finding… traces of… something… like…" I trailed off into space as I saw a little opening in the wall, covered by ivy. I looked around, but it was too small to fit in.

"What'll we do?" Asked Zelda. "We've searched everywhere and Samus can't remember anything!"

I tried to see into the hole.

"We can't go back. Not yet. We have to keep searching." Marth told us.

I noticed a little 'Morphball activated' reticule on my visor. I activated it as I had the other upgrades.

"So we have to stay on this dump for longer?" groaned Peach

"Don't say that-"

"Excuse me," piped Lucas. "Where did Samus go?"

For I had curled up into a very small ball (Apparently the Morphball) and rolled into the hole. I stood up in a room, when I could. Turning around, I realised that a rock fall had blocked up the corridor. I looked at my surroundings. Apart from a bed, a table and a pair of shoes, nothing resided in there. Nothing under the bed, or behind the table, but I did find a little children's book in the drawer.

Blowing the dust off the cover, it read:

My Alphabet.

Aww, an alphabet book! I turned the page. There was some of that strange writing, then a sentence in English, saying:

A is for Ant.

On the next page was some scribble, obviously words. I turned the page.

B is for Baby.

How cute. I turned the page again.

C is for Chozo.

Aww- wait, Chozo? I knew what that was… somehow. Of course! The Chozo were those bird things on the carvings! They were the creatures who inhabited this planet!

I knew what the strange writing was, too! It meant what the English bit said! (Duh!)

I could see the words, like an old language that I had forgotten. That character meant A, then that was 'is', and that one was 'Chozo'! I felt as excited as a child learning to read for the first time. I turned some more pages, reading the 'Chozo' language and checking it with the English one.

Once I settled down, I was confused. I thought this was supposed to be my home planet. It couldn't be if it was the Chozo's planet, could it?

I turned to the S page, and what I saw made my jaw drop.

S is for Samus.

I gulped. A mistake, surely. Purely coincidental. After all, Samus was a fairly common name, wasn't it?

Who am I kidding? I was probably the only Samus out there. So how and why was my name printed on this Chozo book?

Realising how long I had been there for, I rolled back out and stood up behind Marth and Zelda.

"AHH! Where did you go?" Screamed Zelda in surprise.

"Just in there." I nodded at the gap. "I found this." I said, holding up the book.

Peach took it and began reading it. They all crowded round to see.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Asked Marth quizzically.

"Check the 'S' page." I said through gritted teeth. They did so. They gasped.

"I-Is that you?"

I shrugged. "Seems so."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "What are these Chozo things?"

I bounced up and down, excited that I could remember a least a little something.

"You see, these Chozo are those bird things on the wall! They used to live here!"

Zelda smirked a little. "So, what you are trying to say is… Your parents were bird-brains."

I felt anger rise within me again, as if my memories knew that that was offensive somehow.

"You shouldn't call them that. And they weren't my parents. It makes logical sense, unlike anything else in this world." I jutted out my chin.

Marth stepped between us. "OK, let's just go back now. Samus got a bit of her memory back, and our mission is complete. Well then, shall we depart?"

I nodded and followed him through the tunnels and back to our ship. I took off by pressing the Button. The planet shrunk below us (Or was it above us…) and I had a melancholy feeling. Like, you know, when someone is going away and you know you won't see them again. I pushed the ship onto autopilot for home. As Marth pointed out, we weren't close enough to hyperspace, so we waited.

"So… who wants to break the silence?" Peach asked.

"You just did, moron."

"Just trying to make conversation.

"Leave her alone, Samus. After all, we-"

BOOM! CRASH! KAPOW! And other onomatopoeia.

"What was that?" Asked Lucas frightfully.

"I think," I said slowly, "That someone is shooting at us."

I turned the ship around to face our attacker. The ship was very alien looking. They shot at us again. I swerved away, off course. They shot again. The screen went red.

_Critical damage, Critical damage. _It was saying.

"Damn it!" I hissed. "Who's attacking us, anyway?"

"What should we do?" Peach half squealed, half asked.

"Do a barrel roll." Said Marth matter-of-factly. I shot him a glance.

Meanwhile, Lucas bumped into a button on the wall and a little word came up on the screen.

"Space pirates…?" But before I could contemplate what that could mean, the ship shot us and we went spiralling away, way off course towards a planet.

"AAAHHHHH!" We all screamed together as the ship plummeted toward the ground. Luckily, the ship landed in water, and floated to the top.

"C'mon, let's move out." I said to them. They followed me and out of the ship, and across the lake. Zelda and peach desperately tried to dry themselves as I scanned the surroundings. There was nothing in sight.

Marth said, "Well then, let's go and find a village. They may be beds and food."

"Good idea!" Agreed the princesses. I wasn't so sure. If my scan visor didn't pick up anything… then there probably wasn't anything to pick up.

I didn't know how important and life-changing this expedition would be.

If I did, I would have been a psychic.

I hate psychics.

...

**Heh heh, I made Samus look really childish in this chapter, heh heh.**

**Wow, this chapter is huge! Mostly talking, but whatever. And this story has had over 400 views! Awesome job****! Keep reviewing! It makes me :D!**

**PS: If anyone spots the reference/meme in this chapter, then tell!**

**See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: My life revealed

**Wow, hey guys. This chappie took even longer than the last one to get out. Sorry!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, subscribers, and favouriters so far. You appreciation is greatly appreciated!**

**In my opinion, this chapter is kinda rushed, but I tried to get it up before the weekend was over. There's nobody really reading this anyway...**

**Samus: Don't say that!**

**And for the disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo. I do not work in Nintendo. I did not have anyting to do with the creation of Brawl.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

With Marth in the lead, we wandered around aimlessly in the general forward direction. The ground did not seem fertile enough to grow any sort of plant at all, and that got me worried.

"Guys…" I said, before Marth stopped. I sort of bumped into him, and got a glimpse of what lay beyond. Houses. Ruined. No people in sight. It was a town, but it was completely destroyed. Looking east, I could see a great forest. That was dead too.

Somehow, this place seemed familiar. Had I been here before? Of course not. Perhaps in my past life?...

Marth interrupted my thoughts. "Let's split up and explore this place. There might be something in here." And so we all took a different part of the town and scoured it. I instantly went over to the area near a landing pad. _Too bad we didn't land there._ I thought to myself.

So, I walked in and out and through and around the ruins. It definitely didn't just fall apart like that. Judging by the scorch marks and claw prints someone, or some_thing _had razed the village. There was one building that was more intact than the others, so I used my common sense and took a peek inside. The house was fairly cosy, with a living room, and two bedrooms, and a kitchen and a bathroom. Just the basic stuff. I decided, out of boredom and curiosity, to explore a bit more. The dining table was cracked in two. The kitchen had a hole in the wall. When I got to the first bedroom, a king-sized bed and two bedside tables occupied it. There was a little photo on the drawer. The frame was cracked, and there was a centimetre thick layer of dust covering it, but I could make it out. Two adults, the parents, and a child. She had short blonde hair and looked to be the age of about three. They were all smiling and the forest behind them was still intact. Too bad that their little girl didn't get to grow up. I found myself teary-eyed and had to leave the room. Something about it unsettled me…

I walked quietly into the next bedroom. It was the child's room. There were a few toys lying around, and the same picture from the previous room on her dresser. Except, written underneath it, was:

_Rodney, Virginia, and Samus Aran._

I gasped. My name was on this photo frame. I naturally assumed that the adults were Virginia and Rodney. And that they were my parents.

My parents…

_Flashback._

_My parents stood around a table, with a cake. I walked up to them and gave them a big hug._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you around the world and back a million times."_

_End Flashback._

Yes! A flashback! I deserved that.

All of a sudden, I remembered. It was like a huge tidal wave that broke the barrier.

I remembered being in a forest and looking at the animals.

I remembered my third birthday, with candles and a cake, and my parents standing around, smiling.

I couldn't remember anything past that moment. Blackness… And wait! Was that a memory?

I remembered Chozo coming for a visit… and leaving suddenly…

I remembered fire, and lots of it. Fire everywhere. Destruction, burning, aliens called…

Space pirates.

The space ship... exploding… with my dad on it…

The dragon… burning my home…

Killing my mother... In front of my eyes…

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I struggled to stay standing.

The aliens, leaving me behind…

Being saved by the Chozo.

_Mummy! I'm scared!_

_Get back inside, sweetie. Daddy will be back any minute no-_

_BOOM!_

_Quick, get outside! HURRY!_

_CRASHBOOMPSHOO!_

_I-it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside… W-we can still be friends… right?_

_DIE!_

_NO! SAMUS!_

_MUMMY!_

I found myself on the floor, and used the bed to pick myself up. What were these images coming to my head? Memories? Aggh, here they came again!

_I'm all alone… Mummy's dead and I'm all alone…_

_Samus? Is that you?_

_Old Bird!_

_Samus, what happened? Samus?_

_Space pirates._

_Samus… will not be able to survive on our planet._

_Then we shall have to… modify her… with Chozo DNA._

_What's DNA?_

_Something special, dear Samus._

_So, do you feel fine?_

_After that big long sleep? I feel fine!_

I managed to gather myself up, as well as my pride and some of my shattered self-esteem.

_Samus, I want you to have this._

_A suit?_

_Yes, a suit. You are 13 now, no longer a child._

_Well, thanks, but-_

_Use it wisely. It will be the barrier between good and evil._

_Wha… Ok, then…_

I suddenly knew what my suit was. My power suit! Of course! My trusty power suit. I had defeated many enemies with this thing.

_Samus, you must go now. I hope… that we will… meet again…._

_Aww, Gramps, don't get all teary-eyed. I'll visit, I promise._

_Now, here's your ship. Good luck._

_See you soon! Old bird_

_..._...

The others found me lying in a heap, shaking and whimpering, I'm afraid to admit. I think they said something to me like, "Are you OK?" but either I didn't hear them or my brain instantly knew how stupid this question was and shut it out of my mind.

"That wasn't my home planet." I muttered. "This one is."

Marth cocked an eyebrow. "How do you-"

"This is- was- my house! This was my room."

Zelda and Peach gasped. Marth rubbed his forehead. Lucas quivered, as usual.

"It was… destroyed. Completely. By Space pirates." I felt anger grow within me. I hated those pirates!

"And then I was raised by the Chozo on Zebes." I stood up straight and faced Marth and Zelda, who were at the front.

"And they're all gone now. They said that I was supposed to save the universe or something. I didn't do a very good job, did I? If I died-"

All of a sudden, I saw something. No, wait, I was remembering something. I remembered the same dragon, Ridley, holding me in his claws. I couldn't move. He reminded me of my parents… How they died, and how my friends would die too, if I tried to fight back. I reluctantly let myself be…

Zelda looked at me with concern. "Samus, how did you regain your memories?"

Peach clicked her tongue. "You don't look too well. Let's go back to the ship. It's floated ashore. I just checked."

And so I did. And then, when no-one was around, I cried. Bitterly. I hated the world at that moment. I hated everything and everyone. Why? I kept asking myself. Why ME?

I settled into an uncomfortable and restless sleep until it was time to take off. I did so without saying a word to anyone.

And when we crossed the barrier, I still hadn't said a single thing. I felt empty, like a bowl that had a hole in the bottom, threatening to suck way my sanity as well.

Looking back, I realise that that was a very stupid way to feel.

Morale of the story, kids: Don't be emo. It isn't cool.

...

**Whoa, dude! Total plot dude!**

**Aha... yeah... a plot... so exciting...**

**The next chapter will have some kickass fighting, I swear!**

**And for those people (Who didn't review) Marth said, "Do a Barrel roll." If you don't get it, look it up.**

**Samus: Can't let you do that, AwesomeSauce.**

**HELL YEAH!**

**See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: My arch nemesis and an end

**SO SORRY! I'm really sorry for not updating this! I got caught up getting ready for school!**

**Anyways, This chapter is a tiny bit more violent than the rest. The fight is probably a bit short, but like I said, I'm busy! I'm only 13, guys. Give me a break. I wrot most of this story last year, in my first year of highschool. I sort of lost the plot a bit... So sorry.**

**Samus: This looks like a final chapter.**

**It might be!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

I was greeted soundly by Ike and the rest when I stepped off the ship. I didn't have any sarcastic or witty comments for them, either. Zelda explained that I was having a rough time. Hey, I just found out that my parents were brutally killed, I was brutally killed, the Chozo were brutally killed… And to top it off, I was a low tier character. My life sucks, doesn't it?

After recovering from my emo mode, which only took a few hours, I began to remember more and more about Smash Mansion. I remembered Master Hand. I remembered having to fight the whole of Subspace. I even remembered that time when Ike thought I was with Link. Good times.

All that was enough to get me out of my misery and into another Brawl.

….

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Ike rushed for me, but I easily jumped over him to kick Yoshi, who was also in the air. Yoshi wailed and fell down into nothingness. I then grabbed a box that dropped out of nowhere and chucked it at Ike. I flinched and the box broke open to reveal a small trophy. I grabbed it and smashed it open. A boy with blonde hair appeared and pushed Ike off the edge with his magic hand waves.

"Thanks Isaac." I said. He nodded, and disappeared back to wherever they came from.

Olimar was sent down next.

"So, it's a last man standing Brawl, huh." I said to him. He didn't respond, as usual. I sighed and grabbed a conveniently placed capsule. I broke it over Olimar's head. A glowing blue-green-yellow ball flew out and I had to jump up and smash it open with my cannon. I felt power surge through me as I landed on the ground. I raised my cannon. Olimar trembled and the newly appearing Luigi cowered in fear. I pulled the trigger…

…

KABOOM! SHOOM! POOOOWWWWWW! Went the laser.

AAHHH! WHOOSH! Went Olimar and Luigi.

My next opponent was Lucas. He bravely faced me even as I shot hundreds of missiles at him. Or close enough. Eventually, he went flying too. Fox had crept up behind me and shot a few lasers into my back. I stumbled towards the edge but managed to stay standing. I charged up a beam of my own and sent him flying. Link was next. I was about to fling him off the edge when I heard a siren wail.

"What the-"

It was the same siren that I had heard the day I died. When I was Brawling…

I shook my head. Surely I wasn't just repeating history?

I knew what would happen next. The world distorted and was pulled every which way. Link and I stumbled on the continually moving floor. Eventually it cracked open and I was pulled under, as well as Link, Ike, and all the other fighters.

We landed in a space station or something. I scanned the area, but found nothing.

"Not again!" I heard someone cry. I was thinking the same thing. I walked forward and the rest of the building seemed to light up. Ike knew what to do.

"Come on, we have to get through this!" And he ran off, Marth and Link following close behind. I took off after them, intending to get 'there' first. I turned a corner and ended up in a fork. I couldn't tell which way Ike went, so I went straight. I think that was the place where we all split up, because I found myself running along the corridors with Red, the Pokemon trainer and his pokemon, Pikachu and Toon Link.

We raced down the corridors as though they were racing tracks, trying to find an exit. Occasionally, a few shadow bugs would clump together and form a primid, but I dispatched of them easily. It wasn't till we came to a junction when we had to stop.

"Which way?" Asked Red. On cue, about three dozen primids swarmed down the left way.

"To the right! To the right!" I shouted. We ran to the right.

All of a sudden, we bumped (Literally) into Ike, Marth and Link. Meta-knight, the flying puffball, followed close behind.

"RUN!" Yelled Toon and we did so, with more force than he yelled. A sudden door closing was the only way we could stop them. I walked calmly away from their banging and, well, primid noises and towards a very well lit room. It was vaguely circular, with a window way up near the roof…

This was where I died before. I wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

I could see the princesses behind the window. I told them to stay away and shot it with a charge beam. It shattered into a million pieces. They floated gently down. Or, Peach did. Zelda just teleported.

I looked around for my adversary.

"Where are you…" I whispered. It was like it was waiting for me to say that. As soon as I did so, a roar shook the whole room.

"Wait," I said to the princesses. "Isn't that the roar we heard way down in Zeb-" I was cut off by something huge crashing through the wall. It was purple. It was the dragon from my dreams a few chapters ago. It was my arch-nemesis, Ridley.

I swore. Of all of the people in the world, Ridley was the one I least wanted to see. Every time I killed him, he somehow survived. I had to make sure he didn't this time.

"Ha, ha, ha. Samus lost her poor little memory, didn't she?" He rasped in his draconic voice.

"Actually, I got it back, and were you the one who tried stopping me learning about myself?"

Ridley blinked. "How did you know…?"

I aimed my cannon at his face. "'Cause you are the only one who would."

Ridley scowled at me. If it was supposed to intimidate me, it didn't work. He stepped forward.

"So, enough talk, eh?" I bluffed, trying not to seem as scared as I felt. Before I could shoot him, Red and the others approached me.

"We're going to see if there's a self-destruct. There always is." He whispered.

"I'll keep him occupied." I whispered back. They ran off.

Ridley roared at me. "Enough talk!" I obliged.

Ridley dived at me, and I dodged, and then shot a few missiles in his direction, which missed as well. This continued on for a while, like some sort of twisted dance, some attacks occasionally hitting the other. Ridley got tired of this game and slammed his tail on the floor, causing a shockwave to push me off my feet. I stood up quickly and charge a beam at him. He dodged and it hit the wall, dislodging a piece and crushing his tail. He screeched and blew his plasma breath at me. I rolled out of the way and used my Morphball form to place a bomb at his feet. He fell to the ground and moaned. I saw this and decided to taunt him.

"Aww, the great Ridley needs his bedtime nap."

Ridley sneered. "Eating human flesh for a month isn't very nutritious. Especially when it's charred to a crisp." I shuddered. I did _not_ like the sounds of this…

"You know, I think I may have eaten your parents too."

I yelled at him, swore at him, and charged towards him in blind fury. I jumped up onto his head and repeatedly bashed him in the eye with my cannon. In an attempt to throw me off, he smashed his head on the wall. I jumped off just in time as a piece of the roof fell on his head. He fell to the ground, but I wasn't finished yet. I used my grapple beam to pick up the loose piece of ceiling and smash it on his head. Again and again. I could see a smear of green on the stone. When his head was well and truly bleeding, I stopped and keeled over in disgust. I had just killed a beast without a fight. He was an honourless beast, I'll admit. Old Bird wouldn't be proud. I cursed myself.

Ridley shook his head and struggled to stay standing.

"Thank god you're alive!" I said. "I thought I had killed you in cold blood!" Ridley groaned in answer.

Just then, Red came through, giving the thumbs up.

"See ya, Ridley." I called over my shoulder as I followed Red out of the maze of corridors.

"Self destruct in T minus 5 minutes." Went the overhead speaker. I heard Ridley cry from inside the bowels of the station. I followed Red till we caught up with the princesses and Ike's team.

"Self destruct in T minus 4 minutes."

We hurried even quicker somehow to a dead end.

"Come on!" moaned Ike. "Not now!"

"Self destruct in T minus 3 minutes."

"Crud." I stated.

"Darn!" Swore Red. If that's possible.

I all of a sudden had an idea. "Hey. Instead of going back, lets blast our way out of here." I suggested.

Ike thought about it. "Yeah, let's go."

So I set to work using all of my super missiles to take a huge chunk out of the wall.

"Go, Charizard!" Red let Charizard out of its pokeball to help me. Zelda used her Din's fire to weaken the walls for us. Toon Link place a few bombs. Ike swiped away at the wall and Marth had gone to take care of the others. Link helped Toon every now and then.

"Self destruct in T minus 1 minute."

In no time, the wall opened out into a huge, never-ending plain. We all gathered where Kirby and King Dedede (AKA the BIG GAY KING) were sitting. Nervously, I looked around for the others.

"Self destruct in T minus 30 seconds."

I tried to go in to find Marth, but Peach stopped me.

"Self destruct in T minus 20 seconds."

I bit my lip, knowing that Marth would have to come out sometime. Whoa, that sounded weird. Let's try that again. I was waiting for Marth to lead the others out of the self-destructing building. There, all better.

"Self destruct in T minus 10…"

I saw Marth running out of the entrance.

"8"

I saw some of the other smashers following him.

"7"

"6"

"5"

Marth reached our little spot. So did some of the other smashers. I was quite amusing, sitting and watching people like Captain Falcon carrying slow movers like Lucas and the Ice Climbers.

"1"

There was a little pause, as we all watched the place explode. The wind seemed to be strong, though in my armour I couldn't really tell. The place went up in flames and the ceiling collapsed on itself.

"Good luck getting out of that one, Ridley."

The princesses turned to me, and Peach said,

"So, you finally killed Ridley?"

I shook my head and stared at the clouds above us.

"Nah, he always survives it somehow. It's like we're destined to fight each other, without any of us winning." I drifted off into space.

Peach giggled. "It's kinda cute seeing you two trying to beat each other all the time. I should ask Master Hand to-"

I covered her mouth with my hand and raised the cannon to her head.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Zelda chuckled, and ended up laughing on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at her until we were somehow zapped back home.

….

Master Hand had brought us back. Apparently, Ridley had hit the computer (Again) and caused us to be warped to his… place. I knew somehow that I hadn't killed him. Deep down. I feel that if he dies, I'll know.

Anyway, the world went back to the way it was. We brawled, talked, had a tournament, and generally had a good time. Master Hand will be announcing the new roster soon. Ike is really worried that he will be evicted, but I told him not to worry. After all, He'll still stay as a trophy or something, right? I can only hope that Ridley doesn't appear on that roster… I would leave instantly.

So, All that happened five years ago. I'm 21 now. None of the other Smashers have aged, but Master Hand probably wants me at the age I was when I died. Which was my age now. I really wonder if Master Hand has visited Earth. After all, someone has probably stolen this story and used it without permission on some Fan fiction website somewhere. It doesn't matter, I suppose.

Anyway, Morale of the story, kids:

Don't follow strangers. Especially if they have purple hair. And if you do, definitely, _definitely_, do NOT go into strange portals like I did.

But I wouldn't change it for the world.

...

**Aww, how sweet. Samus likes it there, doesn't she? I wonder why...**

**Anyway, like I said, sorry for not updating, and I may be slow to update from now on. I'm starting school soon and I have to band rehearsals, a maths course, (Yuck!) and music lessons on the weekends. Then there's homework.**

**PS: I play trumpet and piano, if you're interested.**

**I'll be putting up another SSBB story sooner or later, so don't you worry. Just be patient.**

**Happy Mothers day for Sunday, and for all those in WA, have a great second term! ;D**

**See ya later!**

**AwesomeSauceLvl8.**


End file.
